In the past the completition hook-up of an oil and gas well involved a tree array of valves being operatively mounted on the well head to not only control the operation of the well in a safe manner but to permit remedial work to be performed on the well when the occassion so required. Tree array of valves referred to as `christmans tree` in the oil fields are not only complicated, cumbersome and expensive, but due to corrosion may deteriorate to the point that they have to be replaced prior to the termination of the production lives of the wells with which they are associated.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a diversionary spool assembly that is operatively associated with the casing head of an oil and gas well to control the production of fluid therefrom, and without the use of a christmas tree array of valves, all at a substantial saving to the operator of the well.
Another object of the invention is to not only provide a diversionary spool assembly having not only the above mentioned operational advantages, but one that is adapted when the occassion so requires to have a christmas tree array of valves removably secured thereto to permit remedial work to be performed on the well.
A still further object of the invention is to furnish a diversionary spool assembly of such design and structure that when each well in a group thereof is provided with one, a single working christmas tree may be secured to any desired one of the diversionary spools to permit maintenance work to be performed on the well associated therewith, with the working christmas tree being separated from the well after the maintenance work is performed.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description thereof and the drawings illustrating the same.